The History of Kuzoh
by Kuzey457
Summary: 'The History of Kuzoh' is about the life of Kuzoh and his life story, about how he lived on pre-Saiyan-dominated Planet Plant (Vegeta). This story primarily takes place on the barren, primitive Saiyan tribes of Planet Plant before the Saiyan-Tuffle War. It witnesses many events, new things, and history of ancient Saiyans (all my own creation). It is mostly adventure/creative. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Age 676_

Crying is heard inside of a small dome hut in the warm desolate deserts of Planet Plant. A large saiyan man puts a fur blanket around the infant of whom is crying and gives the baby some energy.

"My son, as to your birth, you mark the next generation of the ancient Kuz family of the Planet Saiyan." said Kuzumos, the boy's father. "Tis not be without power, be without wisdom."

Kuzumos and his female partner, Ololas, carried the boy outside to show him to some of the other Saiyans in the village. The other Saiyans were more violent and blood thirsty, but the Kuz family was but the opposite, and was known as that for many years ahead.

"His power sense is strong." said one of the Saiyans looking at the baby. "I can just feel that he will grow up to be, once again, another strong one, just like his father."

The sun beat down on the village, like most villages of the planet, in the outskirts of the Tuffle cities of which lined the vast oceans. Huts of Saiyans lined the cliffs and the cliff-sides, the mountains, the valleys, full of the sSaiyan people, forced back to their barbaric states, after their home planet (Planet Saiyan) was destroyed almost a thousand years prior. Lack of food was not a problem though, as many wild deranged animals filled the countryside with plentiful bounty.

Kuzumos took his baby boy into the hut to wash him and to begin training his tail. His 8 other Saiyan children were looking in the hut to see their half-brother be born (they are children of Kuzumos and his previous two wives).

"So, is this going to be our only child? When are we going to rid of him, to the elders?" asked the boy's Saiyan mother.

"Don't speak like that. We must train this boy in the arts of the Kuz. If you fare not the time, then leave my, our, presence at once." says Kuzumos and a forceful voice.

"I will keep to myself then. I am going to go out and train out in the desert with the other Saiyans. They have been ticking me off lately with their big cocky attitudes. Be back later." says Ololas as she flies out of the hut, into vast nowhere.

The baby's hair is brown and spiky. His tail wiggles to the sound of Saiyans training behind the hut. He is going to be a powerful warrior one day, a possible legend of the Saiyan kind, forever and more. Kuzumos walks to the top of a hill, and holds Kuzoh towards the location of where their home planet used to be.

"Shall I name him ... Kuzoh!" chants Kuzumos into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

_Age 690_

A young Saiyan boy walks carrying a large animal along a river to his home village. He can see skyscrapers in the distance, knowing he is close to home.

"Well well, Kuzoh. What do you got to eat for us this time?" says another Saiyan boy.

"Leave me alone, Leek. This food is for me and my father." says Kuzoh in reply.

"Want to fight for it then? It is quite a long way back to the valley..it would suck to have to track all the way back, because, you haven't been taught flying skills yet." says Leek.

"Fight? I don't want to fight. I just want to go home.." says Kuzoh.

The bully steals the meat, and kicks Kuzoh aside. His friends laugh.

"You are weak. Unlike the rest of your family. Heh. Thanks for the meat, boy."

Kuzoh puts his foot down. "I want to meat back, Leek.."

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" asks the bully.

Kuzoh flies up the him and kicks him in the face and grabs the meat. Leek retaliates and chokeslams Kuzoh in the neck. He then sends Kuzoh to the ground with a ki blast. "Don't mess with me.." says Leek. Leek flies down and kicks Kuzoh in the gut. Kuzoh dodges and slams Leek in the face with the piece of meat, and blasts him into a nearby rock. Kuzoh quickly flees home.

"You'll be back, Kuz-boy. You will be back, and when you are, I will get you." says Leek getting up and dusting himself off, with a good laugh.

Kuzoh runs into his hut and lays the meat on the fire.

"Good job, son. You are getting better." says an older Kuzumos sitting on a rock.

Kuzoh and his father tear into the meat like animals while it cooks on the roasting fire.

"There don't seem to be many left, father. It is as if they are going extinct from the almost-thousand years we have been hunting them. Good thing tuffles don't eat meat." says Kuzoh while eating.

"Indeed. There are many more species though. I will have to teach you how to hunt soon, you are coming of age where you must learn your power and fighting skills. Only then can you show those under you, who is the real boss." says Kuzumos in reply.

As night falls, all the Saiyans return from their training in the desert to their villages to sleep and rest. They all bring home meat and more for their families and selves.

"One day I will be one of them warriors." says Kuzoh, looking out the window of his hut.

"Go to bed, Kuzoh. A long day of training awaits us tomorrow, and you must be ready."

* * *

"The tuffles shall be taken down! We will take them!" yells a group of Saiyan rebels outside chanting. "They shall be beaten! And we shall rise!"

"Silence yourselves! ... The foreign tribal Saiyans' bruteness but hard training makes them too strong to go in on foot. We have tried countless times and failed and we won't again! We must wait for the perfect time." says Kuzumos, with a giant axe and a bear shawl over his head. "Kuzoh, I am leading my pack of Saiyans out into the forest for the hunt. There is a drought. I think you should go with me, it is time for you to begin becoming a real Saiyan. There are rabid ones out there so we must be careful. I have done this before, you haven't. I was trained by my father, Kuzon, many years ago before his death. It must be the same for you. Come on." says Kuzumos to his son, sitting on a rock.

"Okay." says Kuzoh.

Kuzumos readies himself. "Remember the Saiyan Code!;

One, a warrior is in no way to bring shame to their family or self as it reflects upon not only themselves but those whom they are related to.

Two, a warrior is in no way to run from, nor look away from an ensuing battle unless one's own life is threatened and is about to be dealt, in this manner, it should be promised for a rematch and a definate call for end would have to be made until that time.

Three, backstabbing is not to be practiced. If as a warrior you are going to kill a person, tell them flat out you are and then uphold your word, it is the one thing that binds you stronger than any physical bindings.

Four, when engaging in battle three things must be present. The opponent must be at full strength, they must not have their back turned at the moment of the kill, and they must be of equal or greater in strength.

Five, a Saiyan must always tell the truth to those that ask a question, unless they be of an enemy race upon which they may withhold information from the person.

Six, vow is the strongest promise a warrior makes. If you vow to repay a debt, give a marriage vow, you are to uphold that vow to the best of your ability even unto death. If you can't uphold it, don't make it.

Seven, when asked to do something as a final request, and if it brings the warrior no shame, they should carry out that wish to the best of their ability. A deathbed vow is the greatest vow you can ever give as it binds you to that until your own demise.

Eight, hen making a challenge, it is the same as making a vow, you should make sure that you carry out the challenge. However if your challenge is declined by the challenged, then it is to be backed off of and not attempted until the next meeting. If you are the one being challenged then it falls back to whether it would be honorable or not. It must include all three requirements before you can accept it. Should you accept it, you are to only take on the challenger and not include any others to it." yells Kuzumos.

The Saiyans run down the trail, covered in body armor with weapons and clenched fists.

Kuzoh ran into the woods and stayed silent. He used his tail to get through the weeds in his way. The other Saiyans marched in like wolves and stalked their prey which also stalked in the woods.

"Stay steady and quiet." says one of the Saiyans.

Out of no where, a Saiyan rams Kuzumos in the gut and punches him into a tree. Kuzumos tears the tree out of the ground and throws it at a group of angry rabid Saiyans protecting their food. Some of them run off, while some blow Ki blasts at the group, and attack.

"Ready yourselves!" yells Kuzumos from the outwatch.

Kuzumos grabs an oncoming Saiyan, flips him over him and body slams him in the ground. He flips him into a tree and rams his knee in another Saiyans gut. He punches him rapidly and blows him off the cliff.

Kuzoh stays hidden behind a tree, almost scared. A Saiyan sneaks up on him, and punches Kuzoh in the face, sending him into a rock, busting it in pieces.

"Comon little boy, scared?" says the rabid Saiyan.

The Saiyan flies to Kuzoh and kickslams him into a wall. Kuzoh gets up, and fires a powerful blast in the Saiyan's face. The Saiyan dodges most of it, and body slams Kuzoh. He picks up Kuzoh, punches him hard and throws him on the ground and pulls out his knife. He holds the knife to Kuzoh's neck.

"Get ready to die, heheh." says the Saiyan about to slice Kuzoh's neck.

The Saiyan man is all of a sudden thrown down by Kuzumos. Kuzumos punches him, kicks him in the gut and throws him into a wall. He fires a super powerful ki blast at him, destroying the area, and the Saiyan.

"Get up Kuzoh. You must fight!" yells Kuzumos, running back into the battle.

Kuzoh gets up, barely damaged, and runs into the woods. His mind is filled with images of the Saiyans tearing each other apart, and that he is apart of that conquest. He runs bravely into the battle, and rams a Saiyan in the gut, throwing him into a tree.

"Hey! You are hitting members of your own group!" says another Saiyan part of the good group. He kicks Kuzoh in the gut and runs away.

Kuzoh, confused, forgets about it. He powers up and rams into one of the attacking Saiyans. He fires a punch at one, sending him flipping back and does a ram into Kuzoh's face. He kicks Kuzoh rapidly, and slams him down. Kuzoh gets angry, and blows the Saiyan to peices with a single blast.

Kuzoh emerges into the battle, and begins the real fight.

* * *

The Saiyans enjoy their meat. They carry home on their backs, loads of meat and animal carcasses as the sun fades.

"You did a good job, son. You really showed me what a true Saiyan is." says Kuzumos to a tired Kuzoh.

"I tried, father. I tried.." says Kuzoh in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_Age 694 - Four years later_

Kuzoh, an 18 year old Saiyan scout, walks down a rocky path in the deep mountains of Planet Plant. The humid temperatures grow as summer comes upon the planet, the drought has begun.

Kuzoh makes his way home, carrying a large pail of water that he had collected from the lake, and brings it into his village, and dumps it into a large rocky pool. All the Saiyans immediately start running towards it and chugging water in. Kuzoh looks down on them, as his stomach rumbles. He walks into his hut.

"Son, did you gather the water from the lake?" asks his father, Kuzumos, lying on the ground covered with a fur blanket, sick.

"Yes, father. But it wasn't easy, there were some violent Saiyans there who threatened me. I had to take care of them but I got them. I didn't kill them, and if my mind recalls, I saw Tuffles there too, cycling it with a large machine. I don't know though." replies Kuzoh.

"This drought is killing us off, starving us. Saiyans need to eat, to recycle their strength. As well as drink, which is just as important." says Kuzumos. "Your mother would've appreciated that water."

Kuzoh looks down, saddened. "She would've. But she is gone now, we must focus on what we have left." ... "I will go fetch some more water, I seen members of other tribes approaching that are in need of it."

"Do what is best son." states Kuzumos.

Kuzoh treks down the rocky trail, looking back on his village, the cliffside, and the Tuffle City in the distance. The sun beats down on Kuzoh, as he dims his eyes, sweating. He needs water, or he will dehydrate.. He, he must make it. Kuzoh looks off and sees the tiny, blue dot ahead of him. The lake seems so far. Kuzoh keeps treking, looking back towards the Tuffle City. He would go, but..he couldn't. It would be unfair.

Kuzoh is walking continually, until SMACK. Kuzoh falls back, hitting something on his head. He looks up, through the beating shining sun, to see a figure. The figure has long, flowing black hair, and pale white skin. She appears to be carrying a large rock, with a pool carved in it filled with meats soaked in water.

"Oh my, are you okay..um..Saiyan?" asks the womanly figure. She is short, about 5'0", looking down on Kuzoh. "I didn't mean to run into you, my mind was just wandering.."

"Oh, hello, um, ma'am. This is odd, hehe, my mind was also just..wandering." replies Kuzoh, standing up and looking down at the woman. "My name is Kuzoh, I was just, erm, coming to get water." Kuzoh forgets about the heat, as he glares at the beautiful woman. He looks down, however, and notices she is a Tuffle.

"My name is Izaa, I am also getting some food for home. My family lives in the city of Ramaeji, just a few miles south, but we live in the outskirts, the poor part of town you can call it." says Izaa. "We do not get much welfare. I was sent here by my father Bakko to gather some water, and meat fat. My father is an alchemist, and makes vegetable powder from the fat, which helps plants grow. Tuffles are vegetarians, you see, unlike you Saiyans."

"Interesting. Meat is apart of most diets of us Saiyans, and heheh um, I don't recall ever meeting a vegetarian Saiyan." says Kuzoh scratching his nec. "But um, yeah, it is nice to meet such a beautiful woman like you. Not many of those, the females these days in our tribe, ''not'' the ones to mess with when hungry, if you get me."

Izaa giggles and blushes. ... "Well, I must get going. Nice to meet you, Kuzoh. Perhaps we can meet again. I could teach you some things about alchemy, but not much agriculture out here, hehe. Nice seeing you." says Izaa trekking away.

Kuzoh waves, and continues his walk to the waterhole.

"Wow, she was beautiful..the way she talked, and walked. ... No..I-I couldn't go for her..she is a Tuffle, there is no way I could pull it off.." says Kuzoh to himself.

"WAIT!" yells Kuzoh back to her. She looks back confused. "Um, we can, um, meet here tomorrow, if you want, I know a cave nearby!" She smiles and continues walking, and makes a hand gesture at him, meaning yes.

Kuzoh continues his walk back, jumping circles in his mind. "I have a date! .. Though..with a Tuffle...what just happened?"

Kuzoh makes his way to the waterhole, glimmering in the hot desert sun. He looks over the long, large flat wastelands, seeing the tiny mountains long in the distance, which are actually huge. He starts going down a slope hill, full of footprints, to the lake.

He takes his bucket and dips it in the water, gulping up a big large bucket. He takes a few sips from it and dips it back in. He continues sipping every other dip, until eventually he is laying on his back full. He prepares to take another sip, before he hears a deep Saiyan voice.

"HEY! You traitor! You sneak in on our water hole from your filthy mule tribe, steal water, and then you start gulping it all down yourself? You're gonna pay, you selfish bitch!" yells a huge Saiyan man with black, spiky hair, running towards Kuzoh. Kuzoh jumps up, and gets in a defensive position, and prepares for a head on attack.

The Saiyan man rushes and tries to punch Kuzoh with his might. Kuzoh dodges it with his arm, and kicks the man but the man dodges. The man growls as he shoves his arm in Kuzoh's face, and smashes his fist into his gut. The man then punches Kuzoh across the face several times, and pushes him away. Kuzoh recovers and retaliates, sending a huge kick to the man's side. Kuzoh tries punching him several times but the man grabs his fists with his hands and pushes Kuzoh forcefully to the ground. The man jumps super high in the air, clenches his fist, and smashes down on Kuzoh. Kuzoh quickly rolls out of the way, into the water. The man smashes his arms into the ground, making a small crater. Other Saiyans nearby watch the fight go down. Kuzoh grabs the Saiyan's leg while he is in the air, pulls him out and smashes him hard on the ground.

"I don't want to fight you. You may be stronger than me, but I have water to get. I apologize for my..outburst with the water. I will make it up one day with you. I will be on my way now." Kuzoh takes a huge gulp with his bucket and starts trekking home. As Kuzoh starts his return journey, a large Ki blast almost hits him, but he ducks at the last minute and it hits the cliffs along the road, destroying them. Kuzoh looks back, astonished at the Saiyan's ignorance.

"Comon, boy! You aren't getting away with that "outburst"! You'll PAY!" says the Saiyan flying at Kuzoh, but before the Saiyan could attack, Kuzoh smashes the Saiyan in the gut with all his might, and he falls to the ground, his eyes popped out, bleeding, hurt.

"I warned you. Now leave me." says Kuzoh, returning home. But, before he returns.., Kuzoh sits a little rock of water in front of the Saiyan, and he looks up at Kuzoh, who disappears down the trail back to the village. Kuzoh feels bad about his selfish outburst, and must make up for it.

Kuzoh enters his hut with his small bucket of personal water. He puts most of it in a large glass, carved from stone by Kuzoh as a young scout for his father, and sits the glass next to his sick father, who takes it and drinks slowly, getting all the taste and sensation he can, sucking the nutrients. Kuzoh drinks his as well.

"Father, a bunch of things happened when I returned to the lake. When I got there, well, let's just say someone fought me, but I had to finish him, because of his ignorance, which I dislike. But before that, I met this most beautiful girl, named Izaa. Me and her will meet again tomorrow night.." says Kuzoh sitting next to his father. "I can't wait to see her again."

"I know there is always a time for women, son, but, you can't possibly use your time chasing this woman. For all you know, she could be..different, like that girl you met last month..-"

"No, father. She is different, much different. She's nothing like that...nothing like that.."

The next night, as the sun is dusking, all the tribal Saiyans heed into their huts and slumber. Kuzoh peeks his head out his doorway, and starts sneaking, with a ripe fruit and a cup of water, down the trail towards the waterhole. He is weary of meeting that Saiyan again. He is on the watchout. Kuzoh keeps on, until he sees a dark figure at the cliffside. Kuzoh gets in a position to fight, and runs towards it, but it is Izaa, waiting with a piece of meat. Kuzoh stops himself.

"I apologize, I thought you were someone I fought yesterday.." says Kuzoh to her. "Um, I brought you a fruit I found, on a tree on top of a nearby hill earlier at work. And this water we can have. It is the freshest I could find."

"Well thank you, Kuzoh. You know, you are very generous and caring. Different than other Saiyans..my people do not like you and me interacting. If our parents found out..-"

"No, it is alright. I will protect you. Come, into the cave, it is risky out here. Hehe."

Kuzoh and Izaa trek into the cave, and Kuzoh latches a fire. He sits his cup of water down. He hands the fruit to Izaa, and she hands him the meat leg.

"Meat?!" says Kuzoh, digging into it. He stops, as he realizes, according to Tuffle society, he is being rude. His father taught him about them as a scout.

"Fruit!? It is red, it looks like a um, Grava!" says Izaa biting into it. "These are very healthy, where did you find it?"

"I found it in a cave nearby. There are a lot of them in there." says Kuzoh. "This is very good meat. Tastes and smells like Tarten. Ugly critters, they scour the hills in the spring."

As Kuzoh and Izaa talk, a large Saiyan man sneaks upon their cave. "GOTCHA!" yells the Saiyan, looking in the cave, with a large gang of other brute Saiyan men with him. The Saiyans start filling the cave with Ki bombs.

Kuzoh jumps and saves Izaa. He keeps getting bombed constantly, and his fur torn. He stands up and fires a huge explosive wave at them, and they step out of the way and it explodes in the night sky. The Saiyan looks in. "You're the asshole who smuggled water from out lake for selfish needs!"

"What?! Gr, I gave you some water before I left, sir. It was for my tribe! Leave this cave before I hurt you!" yells Kuzoh, trying to not sound bad to Izaa.

"I..grrr. I don't care take this!" yells the Saiyan, who feels guilty about earlier, but knows he must end whoever he can to maintain his reputation and kill foreign tribes competing for water and food.

The Saiyan men, one with brown flat hair, the other with long, spiky black hair and the other with dark green hair sticking up, fill the cave, surrounding Kuzoh. Kuzoh looks, thinking strategically. His main goal is not to let Izaa get hurt. He jumps, and disappears in the darkness, before he lands on the other side of them, towards the exit of the cave, so they wouldn't be faced towards Izaa.

"Let's go." says Kuzoh as his hair blows in the cold wind. The Saiyans bomb him, as the black-haired one stalks Kuzoh, trying to push him off the cliff on the other side of the trail. Kuzoh reaches his arm out, and tries smacking the Saiyan but he dodges. Kuzoh knees the Saiyan super hard, and strikes him down. The Saiyan steps back, and roars at Kuzoh, with a huge raging punch, and smashes his fist into Kuzoh's shoulder. Kuzoh uses his left arm, and strikes the Saiyan lightly in the gut, and tries kicking him, but Kuzoh fails. The Saiyan smashes his fist across Kuzoh's face and kicks him back. Kuzoh falls off the cliff, but grabs on the ledge. The Saiyan kicks Kuzoh's fingers. Kuzoh looks down, the ground being a wide, dusty flatland with wild animals, that he had never been too, and no one dares to. Kuzoh uses his other arm, to tear a piece of rock off the ledge, and throw it hard at the Saiyan, tearing a huge gush in the Saiyans head, and blinding his right eye. The Saiyan screams in agony, and Kuzoh flips back up, and kicks the Saiyan in the chin, sending him flying into a rock, ending him.

The other two Saiyans rush at him with fists raised, and Kuzoh grabs the brown one's fist, and flips him over the Cliff canyon with one arm, sending the Saiyan falling perilessly into the desert, thousands of feet below. The Saiyan disappears falling in the darkness. Kuzoh looks at the other, and teleports, and smashes his knee into him, sending him smashing into the cliffside. The Saiyan looks at the look in Kuzoh's eyes, and runs off screaming. Kuzoh forms a huge Ki blast on his arm, and smashes it in his direction, and a huge blast is sent down the trail, and there is a huge explosion when it hits the Saiyan. "AHHH!" Kuzoh looks back at the cave, and runs quickly.

He gets on the ground next to Izaa, who is covering her head. Kuzoh moves her hand, and she has a huge gash in her head from the Saiyan's bombs. Kuzoh picks her up, and covers her head in animal fur, and carries her into the village.

Kuzoh lays her down in his hut, and takes his water and soaks it over her bruise. He uses remedies. Kuzumos, who is snoring, secretly awakens to see his son with the strange woman on the floor.

"W-What is this, son? Who is this, that girl?"

"Yes, father. Her name is Izaa, she..she's a Tuffle. I got in a little conflict with some Saiyans and-"

"What?! Tuffle?" Kuzumos jumps up and closes the windows with the furs. "You know you can't have a tuffle in the village, the Saiyans will kill her! Then us!"

"I know! But I don't care, I love her, she is more than a tuffle. She is a woman, better than the selection here, father!"

Kuzumos looks down on her face. He senses his son is learning to make his own decisions.

"Okay son. Okay. But, we can't have her here all the time. You are to heal her then send her home by morning son, you hear me? I don't want anyone in danger."

"Yes father." Kuzoh looks down on Izra as he heals her. "It is okay, Izaa. I will take care of you and have you patched up soon. Then, we can settle this, and be together." Kuzoh kisses her forehead next to her bruise.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuing from the last chapter, the sun dawns in the morning on Kuzoh's tribe, and his hit, where him, Izaa, and his father awaken from a perilous night prior.

"H-hello?" asks Izaa, opening her eyes.

"Calm, Izaa. I healed your bruise. Your tuffle bodies are different than Saiyans, much more..fragile. It may ache for a couple days. But, you need to return to your family. They must be very confused where you are." replies a sleepy Kuzoh, who stayed up all night next to her.

"I will. Thank you so much Kuzoh, and your father. Thank you. I shall return soon!" says Izaa, getting up, a bandage over her head. "I must be on my way, I may return soon. I will tell my father I fell getting water. Goodbye." Izaa opens the curtains, and steps out of the hut. She looks up, CRAP! A bunch of Tuffles, a big blue spiky-haired one in the middle with a huge gun, are standing in the middle of the village, facing their guns at the Saiyans, who are threatening to attack.

"Izaa!" yells the blue haired one, seeing his daughter emerge from the hut. He runs over and hugs her and grabs her shoulders. "Where have you been?!".

"I have been, um, in the hut, getting healed, because I fell last night. I apologize father, so much. I just.."

"It is alright Izaa. But I am sure you could've got to us somehow..these stupid Saiyans could've hurt you!"

"No, father!"

The blue-haired Tuffle, named Bakko, tears through into Kuzumos' hut, and faces his gun at Kuzoh and his father. "You did something to my precious daughter! I know it! You Saiyans need to all be exterminated!". Bakko starts shooting his lazer gun constantly at Kuzoh and his father, Kuzoh steps back, dodging the blasts. Kuzumos does the same. Kuzumos grabs Bakko's gun, and tears it from his hands and throws it on the ground. Bakko steps back, out of the small, purple rock hut, surrounded by Tuffle soldiers who are facing guns into the hut. Kuzumos steps out, and they start shooting him, but the blasts do nothing.

"We did nothing but heal your daughter. Look at her wounds." says Kuzumos to the Tuffles, the entire village watching and listening. "She should be alright by tomorrow. Just a small blast wound. My son took care of her, he cares for her."

"I don't give a damn! You're lying! Yo-" says Bakko, before Kuzumos grabs him by the neck and lifts him in the air.

"I do not want trouble. I have several daughters, all grown up, that got into perdicaments like this. Your daughter is healed. Now leave us." says Kuzumos, letting Bakko down.

Bakko smashes his fist into Kuzumos, and punches him multiple times. Kuzumos doesn't even move, as he is much bigger than Bakko.

"Leave our village!" demands Kuzumos to all the warrior Tuffles. "Son, you and Izaa's relationship is no longer suitable. I am sorry, but you are not allowed to see her. It poses a danger to you and the village."

"But father!-" yells Kuzoh.

"No. Now, I shall resume my duties." says Kuzumos walking back into his hut.

The Tuffles look angrily at the Saiyans, and start walking the trail out of the village. They wear blue and brown armor, with red scouters, and large guns. They take Izaa forcefully, and pull her out. "Kuzoh!" says Izaa crying and yelling.

"Izaa!" says Kuzoh, trying to run to get her, but being held back by his father's large arms.

It is a dark night. Kuzoh lays, not able to sleep, staring at the stars, in the cool plains outside his village. He gets up, and punches the air, and trains. He worries about Izaa. About what they are doing to her. They could be brainwashing her. Or beating her. Her father was an asshole. Kuzoh looks towards the Tuffle city, which is bright with yellow and colored lights in the night time. He looks towards the outskirts, at small shacks and homes. That is where Izaa lives. Kuzoh looks down. He has to save her. Nothing will stop him. Kuzoh looks towards his village on top of the hill, at his father's hut. ... Kuzoh starts running towards the Tuffle city.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuzoh gets to the end of the cliff, where there is a large, red steel fence. There is a sign on the fence that reads "Saiyan Reservation. Keep out for safety." Kuzoh smirks at it, and grabs the fence and jumps over. He gets in sneak mode, and looks around for any cameras or soldier. Kuzoh looks down from the cliff, to see a bunch of security buildings with Tuffle soldiers guarding them. There are barbwire fences. It looks like a desert base a mile outside the Tuffle city, a military base guarding the reservation.

Kuzoh looks, and sees a bunch of Saiyans, in chains, being forced to do work, and beaten. These are the Saiyans that were kidnapped from his village as a child, to be slaves. Kuzoh can't be caught, or he will suffer the same fate.

As Kuzoh is sneaking along the fence, he notices a huge light tower, then, out of no where, the light shines at him, but Kuzoh ducks in a quick second. Kuzoh, who is super scared and surprised, never noticed the tower turning around. Kuzoh makes his way along the fence. There must be a place somewhere to get to the bottom of the cliffside, into Tuffle territory. He can't jump, they'll surely notice him. Kuzoh keeps crawling, until about 30 feet later, when he sees a dark patch of land. Kuzoh jumps, falls about 40 feet, and lands. He is now on Tuffle territory. He has never been here before. It smells and feels different. He sees the base to the right, where the slave Saiyans are held. Kuzoh starts trekking towards the city outskirts.

It is dark, and haunting. The outskirt, flat deserts of outside Tuffle city at midnight. The city is to the north, to the south is the Saiyan reservation, to the west is the base, and to the east is the mountain desert plains, where wild monsters live. Kuzoh's father has been there before, to hunt. He said when Kuzoh is old enough, he will bring him there.

Kuzoh eventually makes it to a huge, red fence. Right on the other side, is a bunch of shacks and homes. The Tuffles are asleep. Kuzoh sees an old hobo sleeping against his shack with a small yellow, alien dog. Kuzoh tries not to wake him. Izaa's house must be nearby. Kuzoh looks up, and sees the huge, high bright skyscrapers. His village is so far away, like an ant to where he is. Kuzoh starts tearing a hole in the fence quietly. He steps through it. He is now in a tuffle city. The ground is grassy and bright. Kuzoh tucks his tail into his rags. His first job is to get clothes to match in.

Kuzoh looks at the hobo. Next to him, is a pile of freshly batched clothes. Kuzoh slips them on. A brown shirt, saggy blue pants, and a comb. Kuzoh sort of knows what the comb does, and he puts it in his hair, and tries to comb it. Saiyan hair is very rough, like horse hair. That is why it stays in place during their lifespan. Kuzoh throws the comb aside, which awakens the hobo.

"W-who are you?" asks the dirty hobo.

"Um, just, looking at that base over there. Them, um, Saiyans, heheh." says Kuzoh, trying to fit in, glad the hobo didn't notice his extra clothes were gone.

"Uhhhh, that's Base 001. They have, erm, about 20 Saiyans there. They help control the water system and dig up richtor for the city, and vehicles. There are about 12 bases for the city."

Kuzoh looks surprised at the knowledge he is learning from a tuffle himself. He never imagined himself in this position. There are more bases?! This is horrible. "What is richtor?"

"'''Richtor''' is erm, a black, hollow rock, full of gooey liquid. The rock is extremely hard, and hard to find. The gooey liquid inside is super healthy, and used for foods, and it is also used as glue, and you can make vehicle fuel from it. We have the Saiyans dig it up, because they are strong enough to break the rock open. Now, let me sleep." The Tuffle hobo falls asleep with his dog.

Kuzoh starts sneaking the streets, looking for any sign of Izaa or her father. No sign. There aren't many shacks around, just a few shops. Not far ahead is a huge gate, that goes into the central city downtown. To the right, is a street, with no buildings. He follows it. To his next right, is the red fence. On the other side, is the deserts, and beyond those, the Saiyan reservation. Kuzoh takes a few more steps, before stopping. A figure with a blue dress walks across the street, and touches the fence, and opens a fence door.

"Izaa!" whispers Kuzoh.

Izaa walks through the fence, looking towards the Saiyan reservation, as the wind blows through her hair and dress.

"Oh Kuzoh, my love. We haven't known for long, but, I wish to see you again. My dirty father is not long all tuffles. Tuffles are nice, loving people. My father and some of the men are just mean and brash, they just want to protect the peace, because most Saiyans are brutish and mean. But you're not." says Izaa to herself.

Kuzoh is baffled at what he is seeing. Kuzoh respects Tuffles but doesn't like how they use and abuse Saiyans. Kuzoh loves all people, but they don't always love him. Kuzoh keeps watching Izaa. Izaa stands, looking sad. All of a sudden, a Tuffle in a black coat and hat, walks across the road, and grabs her, and pulls her and smacks her! He pulls her across the road.

"Oh crap! Grrr AHH!" yells Kuzoh seeing Izaa be kidnapped, he rushes the kidnapper, and smashes him across the face, sending him flying across the road. Kuzoh pushes a frightened, surprised Izaa behind him, and prepares to attack the kidnapper.

The kidnapper pulls out a gun, and starts launching Kuzoh. Kuzoh throws the blasts aside and bullets at him, kneeing him in the face, kicking him rapidly, and sending him flying into the fence. The kidnapper gets up and does something with his hands under his cloak. Kuzoh can't make it out, but BOOM! A huge knife scrapes Kuzoh's arm, making a small cut. Kuzoh sends a Ki blast at the kidnapper, who steps to the side, and sends more knives at Kuzoh. Kuzoh ducks and pushes Izaa down to protect her. Kuzoh sneaks under, knocking the kidnapper down. Kuzoh grabs his legs and swings him, dragging on the ground. Kuzoh puts his foot on his head.

The street light suddenly turns on, and Bakko, and a bunch of Tuffle police, start filling the area. Bakko sees Kuzoh, with his foot on the kidnapper.

"Wha-YOU! You snuck into our city, stole clothes, and are killing innocent civilians! IT'S TIM-" yells Bakko to Kuzoh, before a police officer lifts the kidnapper's head, and notices it was a wanted criminal. They arrest him.

"T-the Panty Kidnapper! He has been wanted for months for kidnapping innocent women, for their panties.." says Bakko, as he also notices his daughter, safe under Kuzoh's arms. "Izaa! Y-you saved my daughter Kuzoh."

"This kidnapper snuck up and grabbed her and I attacked. He used knives and hurt me. I had to save Izaa.' says Kuzoh, as Tuffles start looking out their windows.

"It is okay, Kuzoh. You saved my daughter, you have my gratitude. Come, let's heal your wound and get you into my home. I have food."

Bakko steps into his home, Kuzoh and Izaa behind him. He turns the light on. The house has white walls, a large front room, and a large hallway coming out of it. "This is me and Izaa's home. Izaa's mother is a politician in the city. We are seperated currently. Sit down."

Kuzoh sits down, with Izaa. Izaa looks at Kuzoh with sorrow. She hugs him. "Oh Kuzoh, you saved me! I-I don't know how to-"

"You don't have to. Just doing the right thing."

Bakko comes in with wipes and a bandaid and heals Kuzoh's wound. He also helps comfort his daughter. "You helped us both so much! I am sorry for what I did to your tribe. You Saiyans aren't that bad after all. I apologize."

"It's alright. It happens." says Kuzoh.

"Well, actually, it hasn't happened before! Heheh, but, yes. Is there anything else you need?"

"No."

"Okay. I will send words to the Tuffle police generals, to stop invading and hurting Saiyans." says Bakko, picking up a phone.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day.._

Kuzumos wakes up on a once-again, sunny, heatwave day in the outskirts of the city, in the flat, open deserts. He looks from his hut, seeing Saiyans training and others feeding on the ground with whatever scraps they could find. He looks at Kuzoh's sleeping spot, until he realizes-where is he? Kuzumos walks out, searching the area for his son. "He must've went to ga-"

"I have some meat soaked in hot water ready to be served. I also harvested some weeds and made it into a stew, father." says a Kuzoh, looking more in his prime than ever, handing a rock tray to his father, who takes it.

Kuzumos takes a bite, enjoying the savor. "I am proud son. I apologize for yesterday. But you can not interact with Tuffles. It poses danger and they hate us enough already. Come." Kuzumos walks in the hut, and sits and continues scribing dates on parchment paper, with a fire to light up the area. Kuzoh walks in looking at his father.

"Father, um. About that."

"Yes?"

"Well ... I snuck into the city last night, trying to find Izaa, but I did, when she was almost kidnapped, I stopped the kidnapper, and saved her, and her father thanked me and said they would stop bullying Saiyans."

"What?! Y-You went into the city, a- ... Well, it went against my wishes, but good came out of it. You knew what you were doing. You have done us a good deed. All of us. But if you would've been caught...well, it doesn't matter. Come on." Kuzumos leads Kuzoh into the courtyard of the village. "Everyone, Kuzoh has helped us. He stopped the tuffles from bullying us, slavery and such. Let's thank him!"

All the Saiyans look over at Kuzumos, confused. But they know Kuzumos is a great leader, leader of the village itself, so they respect what he says, and congratulate his son, Kuzoh. They all gather around him.

The crowd goes quieter, when a Saiyan with long spiky brown hair (like Raditz), jumps from a tree in the village. He walks up to Kuzoh, putting his hand out.

"Congratulations, brother." says the Saiyan.

"'''Kuzias'''! My younger brother by two years. How have you been? You are so tall now." says Kuzoh, shaking his hand. "It's been a while." Kuzumos welcomes his son as well with a handshake.

"I have been training with the elders, atop ''Maeyer Hill''. It has been three years, since father sent me there to "learn a lesson", because of the idiotic things I did as a child. They beat it out of me, the hard way.." says Kuzias, going into a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

A young teenage Kuzias, long brown spiky hair, shirtless, is kicked hard in the gut and sent flying into a rock.

An older Saiyan with flat, black hair and a black beard, gets in stance and prepares for attack. Another Saiyan with spiky black hair like Goku's, rammed his knee into Kuzias' face as he was smashed into the wall, making blood go everywhere. He pulls Kuzias off, and throws him on the ground. "Comon boy!"

Kuzias rushes him, and punches him, but the Saiyan does a Hammer Punch with his elbow on Kuzias' arm, breaking it. He punches Kuzias in the face, and kicks him in the air. Kuzias smashes on the hard, hot ground, bleeding.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I am glad to have you back, Kuzias, my youngest of ten. Come, back into the hut you were raised in." says Kuzumos, his father.

Kuzias, Kuzoh and Kuzumos stalk into the hut. Kuzias rubs his hands against the walls, where he was born.

"I have so much to tell you." says Kuzoh.

Kuzoh and Kuzumos and Kuzias talk.

Kuzias walks out, with Kuzoh and Kuzumos after a long chatting session, getting updated.

"Okay dad and brother. Before I say my final goodbyes, back to training, which I will be back in a few years..I want to right you, brother." says Kuzias to Kuzoh.

"What?! Fight me?" replies Kuzoh.

"Yes, fight you. To show you my skills I learned "the hard way" since we last met three years ago..to show our Saiyan roughness. All out."

Kuzoh smirks. "Well, alright. Give me your best shot."

Kuzias also smirks.


	7. Chapter 7

"You two are fighting? Alright. Show each other, my youngest sons, what you have learned." says Kuzumos. The other Saiyans make a large open circle around the area, with Kuzumos in the middle. He smashes his foot into the ground, signalling the battle to begin.

Kuzoh and Kuzias are in defensive stances. Kuzias rushes Kuzoh, upper-kicking him, but Kuzoh turns to the side and Kuzias misses. Kuzoh grabbed his leg in air, and punched Kuzias in the face, knocking him back. Kuzias tries punching Kuzoh but Kuzoh ducks and rams Kuzias in the gut with his fist.

"Okay, let's get serious." says Kuzias.

Kuzias steps foward and unleashes a deadly blow to Kuzoh's head, and uppercuts him. Kuzoh flies back but lands on his feet. Kuzoh bullets, running fast at Kuzias, before Kuzias disappears into thin air. Kuzoh is kicked super hard in the back of the head, and smashes on the ground when Kuzias appears behind him.

"Eat dirt much?" asks Kuzias.

Kuzoh grabs Kuzias' legs out of no where, and flips him 180 degrees in the air and Kuzias lands on his knees. Kuzoh gets up and forms a Ki blast, and launches it at Kuzias, who isn't looking. Kuzias is hit and smoke comes from his back. He growls, and forms two blasts on his palms and smashes them ragingly at Kuzoh, who hardly takes them on. The entire village shines from the explosion. Kuzoh flips back 3 times and stops. They stare at each other focused. Kuzias runs and disappears, appearing in front of Kuzoh, punching him rapidly, and kicking him. Kuzoh tries to smash Kuzias across the face but Kuzias ducks, grabs Kuzoh's arm, and flips him. Kuzoh skids, and smashes Kuzias across the face with his leg out of no where, and blood flies from his mouth.

"Their speed, mainly Kuzoh's." says Kuzumos to himself.

All the Saiyans are amazed at their superior skils, as most Saiyans just use brute flips back, over the crowd, to the large tree. He picks a stick off, and flips back. The trees on Planet Plant are called ''Nyngies'', and are extremely hard. They are more flat though, and don't have bark, they have paper-like texture.

Kuzias swings the stick at Kuzoh, who steps back. Kuzias continually swings it at his head, but Kuzoh steps back and ducks, until he is almost to the cliff edge. Kuzoh angrily quickly grabs the stick, knowing he could swing Kuzias over the cliff if he wanted. But he instead pulls on the stick, steps towards Kuzias, and punches him hard in the face, elbows him in the face, and disarms his stick using technique. Kuzoh then swings the stick hard, down on Kuzias, who is surprised at the feat. Kuzoh jumps, and lands, shoving the stick in the ground where Kuzias was standing milliseconds before.

"Good skills with that stick. I never majored in stick fighting, but I learned how to disarm them.." says Kuzoh.

Kuzoh forms huge blue Ki attacks on his hands, jumps and smashes down at Kuzias. "AHH!" Kuzias jumps out of the way, and Kuzoh lands on the ground. Kuzoh looks up and keeps trying to shove the attacks into Kuzias' body. Kuzias pulls the stick behind him out of the ground, and smashes Kuzoh across the face. Kuzoh detests the blasts, and feels his face, which has a large bleeding scar. "Grrr.." Kuzias tries kicking Kuzoh while he is in pain, but Kuzoh's image...disappears. Kuzoh is above Kuzias, high in the air.

"Have THIS! Hammer SMASH!" yells Kuzoh as the entire tribe is watching the fight. Kuzon smashes down like a bullet with his fists clenched, at Kuzias, who is confused looking up. Kuzoh strikes down super hard on Kuzias' upper back head, and sends Kuzias flying into a huge ass cliff, and blood goes all over the cliff. Kuzias looks back on Kuzoh, who is standing there in stance smiling.

"Heheh.." says Kuzias, as he achingly turns around, and bullets at Kuzoh, and strikes Kuzoh hard in the shoulder, where he was damaged during his previous Saiyan encounter. Kuzon flings sideways, but Kuzias stops him, and smashes Kuzoh the opposite direction, and uppercuts Kuzon, and smashes him down with his leg. Kuzoh lays on the ground with Kuzias' leg on his chest. Kuzumos watches, knowing Kuzoh, his more favored son, will do something interesting.

Kuzoh grabs Kuzias' legs and takes him off him. Kuzoh quickly slips up, and lands a devestating blow to Kuzias' face, followed by a huge knee kick in Kuzias' gut. Kuzoh then punches him in the gut, sending Kuzias flying in the air. Kuzoh appears in the air behind the flying Kuzias, and stops him. Kuzoh blows Kuzias to the ground. Kuzias gets up, rough and bloody. Kuzoh lands in a stance. They smirk. Kuzias grabs his stick again, and blades it like a fan at Kuzoh, who steps over it super quickly everytime Kuzias' swings it at his feet. Soon, Kuzoh jumps while he is jumping over them, and jumps back, and smashes Kuzias super hard in the head with his feet, sending Kuzias flying through the crowd, as well as the broken stick, which lodges sharply into the ground. Kuzias almost lands on the stick, which would've went through his head. But something stops him. It is Kuzoh, who looks down at him smiling. Kuzias achingly gets up, and looks at Kuzoh.

"You are good tactically, just like father. But I get father's good looks..heheh.." says Kuzias examining his muscles.

"Looks don't matter a damn in a fight. In fact, they don't matter a damn at all. What matters, is your courage and tactic. Never judge. Never give up." says Kuzoh.

Kuzias delves into the moment, before he betrays Kuzoh, and uses feet techniques to knock Kuzoh over, and Kuzias jumps and smashes his foot into Kuzoh's face, but! Kuzoh quickly retaliates, grabs his foot, and swings Kuzias 180 degrees, and smashes Kuzias on the Rock Dome, which has the entire town's food supply, which is low since it is a drought.

All the Saiyans start complaining and getting angry, because the entire town's food supply was destroyed. Kuzoh grabs Kuzias' hands and helps him get up. They are embarassed. Kuzias shakes Kuzoh's hand.

"Good fight. Keep going strong brother."

"I will." says Kuzoh.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, you can't just leave! You better help us regather all the food we lost!" says a random short-haired Saiyan.

Kuzoh and Kuzias look at each other, embarassed. Kuzumos walks to them, his huge bear of a man shadow towering over them. "We must regather food. Kuzoh, I trust you have learned something from the Scouts?"

"Um, yes, father."

"I want you to lead the tribe expedition, to go get more food. In mass numbers. We can't take this drought anymore. We are only getting menial amounts. Three have died already, including your mother. Kuzoh, I trust you." Kuzumos puts his large hands on Kuzoh's shoulder. Kuzoh and Kuzumos have a moment.

"I want you to lead the tribe on this one."


	8. Chapter 8

Kuzoh trekked upstairs in the hut. Since the hut was Kuzumos', leader of the village and warrior tribe (which Kuzoh is now taking his place as), his father's, it was the biggest hut of them all. It had almost 9 floors, each with several rooms that other Saiyans lived in. 3 of the floors belonged to Kuzoh and his father. Kuzias was raised here until three years ago, when he was sent off to learn "the hard way" with elder Saiyan fighters, who beat and abused their students. The students wouldn't return home until they were fresh, trained young men. It was sort of like military school for kids who didn't listen to their fathers' wishes.

Kuzumos has 8 other children than Kuzoh and Kuzias, his youngest pair. He had 3 wives in his lifetime, Kuzoh and Kuzias' was his last and she died three years ago. All those children were old and grown up, and left the tribe. Some come back once in a while. Kuzoh was the only son Kuzumos felt close to. He feels Kuzoh is his true heir, as he is more powerful, and wise than the others, who are brutes and violent like any other Saiyan (like Kuzias). Kuzoh was different.

Kuzoh opened a chest in the wooden floor in the purple rock hut. He pulled out two expertly crafted armors, that his father had gave to him.

"I wore those when I was your age, ages ago. When I was 19, I led my first barrage. Now look, I am one of the most respected generals and leaders of the Saiyan tribes." says Kuzumos, looking up from the stairs.

Kuzoh slips on one, and looks at himself. The fur armor has weighted rock elements and sharp edges, and is thick. He puts on a helmet, a rock helmet, signifying honor and tactic, as it covers his head. He feels enlightened.

"Give me some of that armor, brother." says Kuzias, as Kuzoh throws some to him. Kuzias slips it on.

"Let's go." say Kuzoh, as he walks down, and out the hut. The entire village is suited up, some not, with their fists out, ready to go "waterholing". Kuzoh looks at his father, who is staying behind this time, and salutes him.

Kuzoh as the leader of the tribe, in his superior battle fur armor, with his helmet, treks down the trail to the waterhole with the village following him ready for action. The sun begins dawning on the caverns. The drought continues. All the Saiyans sweat including Kuzoh and Kuzias. They see the forest in sight, on the other side of the waterhole.

"Woods!" yells Kuzoh, as he forces forward and rams on, running and all the other Saiyans flying. The Saiyans start forming Ki blasts and shooting them into the woods, and running in and slaughtered all in sight. A Saiyan from the tribe fights a foreign one hunting in the woods, and cracks his head and kills him. The Saiyans all violently ravage through the woods, and kill all foreigner's in sight, from greedy foreign tribes on "the other side".

Kuzoh runs in, a spear and a shield in his hands, and looks across trees for trouble. A Saiyan rams his fist into his shield, and kicks his shield, but Kuzoh is uneffected. The Saiyan blasts the shield angrily before Kuzoh kicks him in the air, and the Saiyan is instantly dead. Kuzoh continues running. A brown-bearded Saiyan attacks from behind a tree with a dagger, and cuts Kuzoh's lower arm, where it isn't armored. Kuzoh rams him in the gut with his knee, and sends him back with a punch. As the Saiyan gets up, Kuzoh throws his spear, piercing the Saiyan's heart and instantly finishing him.

Kuzoh finds more trouble, when he starts straying from the rest of the tribe, into the more dense forest parts. He hears noise rumbling through the bushes. He gets into an empty patch of land, and is surrounded by huge, muscular Saiyans with goatees. Kuzoh attempts to cut them off and escape, but he is caught by his tail. Kuzoh screams out in pain, and is pulled into a thick knotted net. Kuzoh screams and tries to cut it with his dagger, but before he can, something goes over his head.

Darkness.

Kuzoh awakens, being dragged in the same net, in a tall grass. He looks up sleepily, at the hot sun. Kuzoh's head is drenched in sweat, and his body is almost naked, other than for a soaked pair of undergarments. He shockfully wakes and looks, to see two men, similar to the ones he saw before, pulling the net, but they have strange black wooden masks on. Kuzoh knows he can't escape. He just has to wait it out. Kuzoh looks and sees a few rocky and wooden shacks, built against a cliffside. The men walk onto a cleared grass path and lay his net against a shackhouse.

Kuzoh tries to get out, but the two men look and yell "Stop!" and beat him with a large whip. They tell him to wait, and they walk away, into the shack. Kuzoh has no idea what goes on. He is nearly naked, dehydrated, and almost going through cardiac arrest. He has to get out and get water. Or food.

Kuzoh reaches his lower arm out of the net holes, as far as he can go, before-a little Saiyan girl steps on his hand. Kuzoh looks up to see her, with long black spiky hair and little legs. She looks at Kuzoh innocently. Kuzoh begs her for water. She stares at him, and ... licks her lips, and runs into the shack where the guys were.

The guys walk out, still in masks, and take the net and open it, and instantly grab Kuzoh's arms, and paralyzes them with a martial arts technique. Kuzoh can not at all point out what is going on, and is scared inside. Kuzoh is carried by his wrists and ankles, like a pig, through the small village. Saiyan men and women look and lick their lips. Kuzoh is too hot to open his mouth. A fly lands on his nose. Kuzoh sees a large fire in the middle of the village in a circle. He sees large Saiyan men in white masks with two simple holes, and a black mouth dot, fanning the fire and dancing around it. Kuzoh is forcefully thrown on the ground, and his underwear is stripped from him, and he is completely naked. He feels the nearby fire's fumes on his body. Kuzoh is still woozy and weary, hardly keeping his eyes open.

The men tie rope around Kuzoh's wrists and ankles, and put him on a wooden stick. Kuzoh is gently put above the fire. Kuzoh is still woozy, until-SCRAM! Kuzoh immediately feels fire burning on his back and his privates, and tears from the rope, and lands on the fire. Kuzoh gets burned badly, but gets up and runs. The Saiyan men run and grab him and try to calm him and throw him back in, but Kuzoh elbow throws them back, into the fire. They run around, their masks on fire, they tear them off. The men look like normal Saiyans, but have blood on their lips and lick it off.

Kuzoh runs, naked, through the village. Every Saiyan, bloodthirty cannibals, run after him. Kuzoh is so freaked out it isn't funny. Kuzoh jumps on the shack, and climbs the cliffside, and looks up, towards the top of the mountain, out of the woods and village. He starts climbing. Kuzoh has never mountain climbed before, it wasn't in scout training. And Kuzoh hasn't learned to fly, or master Ki levitation yet. It is something his father also never learned. Kuzoh tries climbing, and almost falls a few times. Kuzoh looks down, and sees a ton of Ki blasts coming up at him. Kuzoh humorously tries to run up the mountainside but falls after being hit, on the ground. Kuzoh then runs, down the path he was pulled in the net, but is stopped around a corner, when a huge, buff Saiyan in a white mask appears. He roars and whips out his tail. Kuzoh looks up in fear, seeing the entire Saiyan cannibal village chasing him, and then this huge Nappa-sized monster Saiyan blocking the path.

Kuzoh looked up, and stepped back in fear. The other Saiyans stopped and watched. The Saiyan stepped and roared with power. He only grunted and acted brutish. Kuzoh tried to run under his legs and around him but the grizzly Saiyan was no use! Kuzoh was trapped and would have to face the beast with what he could.

"ROARRR *grunt* *step step*" acted and said the Saiyan. The Saiyan wore a white mask, and had black spiky hair and a beard sticking out from behind it. Kuzoh didn't know whether this was intimidation or if he was just insane.

The Saiyan wooshed it's large arm down and struck Kuzoh, sending him flying into a wall. Kuzoh's face bled. The Saiyan started smashing towards him like a penguin, and smashed his fist into the wall. Kuzoh ran, and fired a large ki blast at him. Which he easily passed off. The Saiyan instantly kneed him, sending him back towards the villagers, but Kuzoh stopped himself. The villagers had prepared a net to catch him, but were disappointed. Kuzoh thought of tactic, then bulleted himself at the Saiyan, smashed him with his head int he gut, sending the Saiyan back about 2 feet. Kuzoh jumped and began pounding him in the gut and kicking, multiple times. The Saiyan's face, his mask, of course, made no expression. The Saiyan grunted, and lifted it's leg and tried crushing Kuzoh. It stomped at Kuzoh, who ran. Kuzoh didn't want to run into the villagers, so he ran to the nearby cliffside, and started running up in shock. He never did this. Kuzoh grabbed the ledge of a trail atop the mountain, and climbed up and looked down.

"Hmph." grunted Kuzoh, as he started his easy escape on the trail, waving back down at the village and the large Saiyan guard. As Kuzoh ran, the rocky trail started shaking, and CRASH! The entire cliffside and trail tore apart into rocks, falling all the way to the ground. Kuzon grabbed a rock and smashed back on the ground. The Saiyan was punching and smashing the cliffside into pieces to make it collapse to get Kuzoh back. Kuzoh wiped himself off, and grabbed a falling boulder and launched them at the Saiyan, who lifted his hand, and crushed them. Kuzoh threw another, and the Saiyan caught it, and threw it back. Kuzoh jumped and kicked the boulder, smashing it into millions of pieces. Kuzoh landed, and started bulleting at the Saiyan, spinning around him super quick. Kuzoh dragged his foot into the ground, and smashed into the Saiyan's back, sending him flying at the village. Kuzoh was naked this whole time, but luckly no civilized person noticed. Kuzoh got in a stance.

The Saiyan ran stumbling back, and smashed his gigantic fist into Kuzoh, who blocked it with his arm. "Ahhh!" yelled Kuzoh as he grabbed the Saiyan's wrist and swung him around into the village, where he smashed a house into pieces. The Saiyan of whom owned the house, a muscular female Saiyan in a white mask, angrily flew at Kuzoh with fists raised. Kuzoh jumped and rammed his fist into her gut, and she fell to the ground, bleeding, dead. Kuzoh stares at the Saiyan focused, having revealed his true fighting strength. His Zenkai.

The Saiyan slowly walked at Kuzoh, towering over him. Kuzoh looked up, in his stance focused. The Saiyan lifted his arm, and threw it at Kuzoh at full strength. Kuzoh pulled his fist back, and smashed it into the Saiyan's fist- CRACK!, stopping it clean in its tracks. The Saiyan's eyes grew under his mask, as Kuzoh's tiny fist dominated his huge arm. The Saiyan grabbed its right arm, and let out a huge grunt, as it bled badly and was broken.

"AHH!" yelled Kuzoh, as he jumped and smashed his leg across the Saiyan's mask, sending him into the air left. Kuzoh jumped in the air, and formed a huge golden Ki blast, and smashed it into the Saiyan, sending him bulleting to the ground, making a huge explosion and crater. The Saiyan laid bleeding in the pit, not moving. Kuzoh landed. He didn't know if he was still alive or not, and he didn't want to wait and find out.

Kuzoh began trekking around the corner, down a rocky trail, out of the village. The villager Saiyans feared him as he defeated their most powerful. Kuzoh had to figure out-how'd he end up there, and how's he gonna find home?


	9. Chapter 9

Kuzoh, naked, snuck along the mountain, inside the woods, walking through the weeds and bushes. He had to find clothes before he got home or found. He had a large bruise on his right side from his fight he also haw to get rid of. He stalked along, before he heard a noise. It was a rabbit-like creature. He kept going, until he seen something through the woods. It was members of the cannibal tribe! Kuzoh ducked behind a tree, as they looked over towards his direction. They had strange white masks on like the others, and had spears that were on fire. They stalked along through the grass towards his direction. Kuzoh tries to slow his breathing, as he was still naked, and couldn't get burnt..

Kuzoh looked down, and saw brown tails sticking out from the other side of the tree, wiggling. He heard murmuring. Kuzoh was scared. Kuzoh had to attack. Kuzoh quickly grabbed both tails with both arms, and pulled them in front of him, and pushed the two Saiyans against the cliff. Kuzoh then used martial arts to get their spears from them, and face them at them. The Saiyans were in fear as they looked through their masks at the naked Kuzoh with their spears faced at them. The Saiyans tried to get their weapons back, but Kuzoh shoved the spears through their hearts, straight through their bodies. Blood leaked, and the Saiyans fell dead. Kuzoh ran before anyone caught notice. Kuzoh then had a light bulb, and went back, and ridded a dead Saiyan of his fur clothes, and put them on, and left. He took the mask with him to show his village.

Kuzoh trekked for an hour through the woods along the cliff, the sun beating down on the forest, but Kuzoh being shaded by the treetops. Kuzoh looked up into the trees, seeing abandon tree houses and bridges. as well as huts with white masks on them. Kuzoh got on guard, as any second he could be attacked. But, the huts and houses in the treetops were burnt, and smoke was still coming out of them...it wasn't long ago they were burned, Kuzoh examined.

Kuzoh heard talking, and looked through the high grassy woods, and seen three normal looking Saiyan men, from his tribe, talking. Kuzoh ran towards them.

"Hey! I-I found you!" says Kuzoh to the three Saiyans. The Saiyans look at Kuzoh oddly, and put their arms out and yell.

"K-Kuzoh? Where have you been?! We have been looking for you for hours. Your brother I think, Kuzias, just made it out of here. He wondered where you went, so he took lead. We sent a messenger to your father back in the village that you were missing. He will be excited. Let's go, the rest of the tribe fled into the northern woods to finish gathering food and such." says the Saiyan, with long black sideburns.

Kuzoh explains everything to the three Saiyans as they walk from the woods. "Really? That's weird...I never heard of cannibals out here, but I guess the strange white masks on the huts was mysterious..we just finished burning all the huts down, because they looked strange." says a Saiyan. Kuzoh follows.

The Saiyans and Kuzoh make their way out of the forest, onto the trail to the waterhole, around where Kuzoh was ambushed hours earlier. Kuzoh looks down the road, and sees the lake and Saiyans drinking. On the other side of the road, goes up a hill, to the village. Kuzoh treks down to the waterhole, along the cliffway. The Saiyans give him his bear armor. They get to the lake.

The Saiyans congrat Kuzoh and talk to him and question him. They had only cleared one part of the forest for tribes during Kuzoh's absence. Kuzias walks out in his armor and looks to Kuzoh.

"What's wrong? We were worried. Dad was worried."

"I was ambushed and kidnapped by cannibals. There are cannibals in these woods, Kuzias. I witnessed. I fought them miles away and walked naked until I found these." replies Kuzoh.

"Ah. Interesting..let's go. We still have to clear the rest of the forest." says Kuzias.

Kuzoh and the tribe ambush into the forest. Kuzoh orders men to guard trees and such, and hide. The woods are silent as Kuzoh makes arm signals to move in further. Only the sound of large legs running through the grasses. Kuzoh and the other warriors look around, for any signs of foreign tribes. In the drought, it is dangerous to be outside your village, as there are other tribes of Saiyans, that hate you in general, out scavenging for survival food. It is only safe for elite warriors and entire tribes to leave villages.

"Brother. I see a symbol on this tree's trunk, next to the ground." says Kuzias, standing behind a tree next to Kuzoh, ducking down and pushing the high grass out of the way, to show a black and gray circle, with a black line sticking out of the top left of it, marked into the tree.

"...the '''Black Fur Tribe'''." says Kuzoh, shockingly. Kuzias asks what they are. "The Black Fur tribe is one of the most powerful Saiyan tribes on the planet. They have the most elite warriors, and they have their homes underground, in the woods, in random places. The only sign to show it's their territory, is a little mark like that. This...this is more dangerous than I could ever imagine.."

"Really? ... We can take them, if we all stick together. They sound like a bunch of brutes who think they are better because "black" is in their name." says Kuzias, whispering.

"They all have black hair, and wear black fur clothes. That is their signature soldier. A child born with brown hair in their tribe is marked as weak, and killed. Be on the look out..." says Kuzoh. Kuzoh and Kuzias search around. Other Saiyans heard them and also look. Silence. "Exactl- AH!"

Kuzoh's boot is grabbed from a large arm that pertrudes from the ground, yanking on it. Kuzoh tries to pull out, and takes his foot out of his brown fur boot, which gets pulled underground. ... Kuzoh looks at Kuzias in shock. "Uh oh."


	10. Chapter 10

The ground breaks and Kuzoh is pulled in, and slammed on the ground. At least 20 Saiyan men, black spiky hair with beards and in darkish blackish fur, tear from the ground, and get in grizzly stances, while grunting. Kuzoh, Kuzias, and the other 14 villagers, all run up to the scene and get in stance. A large, brutisher man is leading the Black Furs. "You trespassed on our territory, brownies. This is our woods, you're gonna pay!"

The brute men bullet at members of Kuzoh's tribe, and fight. Kuzoh stances, as one comes at him, circles him, and lays a hard solid punch to Kuzoh's face. Kuzoh digs his foot in the ground, and throws a hard pound at him, but he's gone. He appears back from behind the tree at Kuzoh, and steps on Kuzoh's feet, making Kuzoh trip. The Saiyan quickly sneaks behind him, and uses a jutsu, that makes Kuzoh paralyzed in his arms. Kuzoh struggles as the Saiyan bends down to harass him. Kuzoh uses his legs, and slams the guy in the chest, kicks him hard as hell in the face, making blood, stands up, and knees the dude hard, and sends him flying with a neck kick. Kuzoh runs to Kuzias, who just finished one. Kuzoh's arms begin reviving. Kuzias nods and runs and smashes a black fur in the face and kills him.

Kuzoh watches as the other men beat his tribe members mercilessly, and some of them die, falling on the ground bleeding. Kuzoh knows he must lead his tribe better, like his father.

"Grrr...Men! Hold your positions, and erm, use the high grass and the trees to your advantage! We will barrade them in a f-"

Kuzoh is elbowed hard in the face, as a Black Fur snuck through the grass. The black-clothed Saiyan stands and shows himself. Kuzoh dusts it off, and throws a punch, which the Saiyan blocks. The Saiyan has spiky black messy hair and a beard. Kuzoh grabs both his arms when he double-punches and throws them down. Kuzoh jumps and kicks the Saiyan in the face, hard enough to send him flying. But, the Saiyan stands, his feet dug in the ground and his head ducked back. The Saiyan looks up, without even a scratch. He grabs Kuzoh by the neck, and knees him in the gut. He throws him on the ground.

"You're the leader, the great Kuzumos? How pathetic."

"No, I am his son, Kuzoh. Yes, I am the leader. No, I don't take the title of great, not yet, because I am not great. I am not close to great. But one day, I will be.."

Kuzoh throws a hard punch at the Saiyan, who grabs it. Kuzoh throws another full force, and the Saiyan grabs his wrist easily and twists it. Kuzoh is shocked in agony at the Black Fur's type of ninjutsu martial arts. It can be used to disable and easily kill people. The Black Furs have been professionally trained in lethal martial arts. The Saiyan spins his arm, and smashes Kuzoh, uppercutting him. Kuzoh flies high in the air from the punch, above the tree tops. The Saiyan jumps, and whips Kuzoh down with his tail. Kuzoh tries to get past him to attack on the ground, but the Saiyan moves in front of him with every move. The Saiyan then knees Kuzoh extremely hard, making Kuzoh fall on his knees.

"Beg!" yells the black-furred Saiyan. "Beg you worthless brown trash of a Saiyan!"

The Saiyan flings forward, over Kuzoh, and smashes on the ground in the grass. He looks up instantly. It is Kuzias. Kuzias stands there in a ninja-like stance. "I too have been trained, in the arts of ninjutsu."

Kuzoh looks around, seeing the other tribal members being beaten down by black furs. Kuzoh has to be a leader and do something. Kuzoh instantly runs, bulleting at the Saiyan. "Try THIS on for size!" Kuzoh throws the Saiyans arms aside, punches him rapidly in the abdomen, knees him, elbows him in the face, and smashes hm on the ground with both fists within a second. The Saiyan aches as he feels his head, which is bleeding, and gets up. Kuzoh suckerpunches him, and kicks him into the tree.

"Leave these woods. I have a village to feed." says Kuzoh in the dense, droughting sunlight, standing in the tall green grass on the edge of the cliff to the desert, the forest, and the trail to the waterhole and the village on the hill. ... The Saiyan breathes and looks at Kuzoh and smirks, and tears the tree off the ground, and throws it down at Kuzoh, who jumps out of the way at the last second. The Saiyan throws the tree around, but Kuzoh rolls and ducks and misses. Kuzoh grabs his edge of the tree, and lifts it up and smashes it down. The Saiyan hugs the tree hard, swinging it around. He does a final swing, hard straight down on Kuzoh, who jumps at it, and punches it. CRACK! The tree tears in half, and bark goes everywhere. The Saiyan still holds to the tree, which is now half as short, about 6 feet. He runs at Kuzoh in a desperate attempt, but Kuzoh grabs the tree, and skids on the ground before he is pushed to the edge of the cliff, that goes deep down to the immense, extremely hot scorching desert, hundreds of feet below. Kuzoh looks at it, as it goes on for miles to the far mountains where his grandfather, Kuzon, lived, and where his dad was raised as a child, before moving here.

"Give it up brownie boy, you're weak and deserve to die." gruntly says the black-furred Saiyan.

Kuzoh grips his hands into the tree. "AH!" Kuzoh swings the tree off the cliff, and the Saiyan dangles, barely holding on. Kuzoh looks at his mean, ignorant face, and lets go of the tree. He watches the Saiyan yell as he falls hundreds of feet into the distance, off the cliff, and disappears in the heat waves. Kuzoh has no time to celebrate. Kuzoh turns and skids in the grasses, and runs to Kuzias.

"We must defeat them!" yells Kuzoh, as a huge firey wave of Ki bombs into them. Kuzoh almost falls, as his fur clothes burn. Kuzoh looks up angrily, and fires rapid ki barrages at the Saiyans who fired it. Kuzoh and Kuzias are insantly ambushed by six Saiyans, circling them. Kuzias disappears, and before Kuzoh can make out the technique. Kuzoh is attacked by a bald Saiyan. He elbows the Saiyan and punches him hard, and kicks him. The Saiyan grabs Kuzoh's leg when he kicks, and throws it hard down, hurting his leg. Kuzoh knees the Saiyans arm before the Saiyan can attack again, rapidly elbows him in the chest and pushes him back into a tree. The Saiyan slips around the tree and tears it out and bombs it at Kuzoh in a second, and Kuzoh slips under it, and catches the tree, and throws it at the Saiyan. The Saiyan grabs and throws it back, and they pull, ripping the tree in half. They angrily throw the halves of the tree aside, and fist collide. Kuzoh slips his arm on the Saiyans, and bends it, and flips the Saiyan using Aikido. The Saiyan kicks Kuzoh in the crotch from the ground, gets up, and kicks Kuzoh across the face, and punches him hard to the ground.

Kuzoh looks up, forms a Ki Orb in his arm and shoves it in the Saiyan's face, and the Saiyan flies back, landing on the trunk of the torn tree. Kuzoh jumps with his hands both surrounded in energy. "AHHH! Take this!" Kuzoh smashes it into the Saiyan's chest, and kills him. He chokes up blood. Kuzoh immediately is faced at another Saiyan, who slams his fist at Kuzoh.

Kuzoh steps to the side, and grabs his fist, and flips the Saiyan over and finishes him with a blast to the neck. All the Saiyans no longer are targetting Kuzoh, as he watches Kuzias hold 3 of them off. Kuzias punches one lethaly in the face and blood splatters, and knees him, and kicks him down, and flips another one and kicks another one. He flips the other one on the ground and kills him with a neck blast, and he punches the other one down, gets on his knees, grabs his neck in the grass, and chokes the Saiyan to death and kills him. Kuzias walks back to Kuzoh.

"There are only 2 tribal fighters left..they were killed by the Black Furs." says Kuzias to Kuzoh, wearing bloody wolf armor. Kuzoh is wearing plain fur armor, and is silent, staring at the bodies in the grass.

"It's sad. I don't like to kill but, sometimes it is just necessary. I like fighting but it's sad you can't reeducation these men." says Kuzoh sadly.

"Ignore it. It is natural for Saiyans to like fighting. But if you don't want to, I can. But don't call yourself leader.." says Kuzias.

"... I must be leader."

"Then learn to kill and be happy about it." says Kuzias. "Come on." Kuzoh sadly goes on, the last 2 fighters, damaged left. Bodies of black furs and Kuzoh's tribe lay in the high grass.

"Leader Kuzoh, sir. I like the way you did that throw on that Saiyan off the cliffs. What is our next target? The woods seem to be empty. We can start picking the fruit and hunting." says a black-bowl haired Saiyan walking along Kuzias, Kuzoh and the other black Goku-haired Saiyan.

"I won't let anyone hunt or anything until I am sure the woods are done. Our best bet is taking out the entire Black Fur tribe." replies Kuzoh.

"But..their tribe is ancient, they began growing before we even arrived on this place 144 years ago! They could be underground and everything." says the Saiyan.

"Indeed, he's correct. Taking out the Black Fur's would significantly help but it deems impossible. We would have to take the entire tribe, and other tribes' help, and dad, to do that kind of thing." says Kuzias. "It's your call."

Kuzoh stops, and is silent. He looks back suddenly, and sees the Saiyan that he thought he had blown off the cliff with the tree, holding on to the ledge, and climbs back up, bloody. "Hahahaha!" the Saiyan fires a super sharp Jutsu bomb attack, enough to insantly kill a Saiyan. It is one of the Black Fur's trained lethal techniques.

It is in the direction of Kuzias. Kuzias doesn't have time to move, and Kuzoh jumps in the way of the attack to save Kuzias, and the attack smashes into Kuzoh's abdomen, burning a hole easily through his clothes, and tearing into his gut. Kuzoh falls on the ground, blood spilling from hs abdomen. He aches.

Kuzias and the two Saiyans duck down to help him, but the Saiyan fires two more blasts at them, Kuzias runs in the direction of the blast, and kicks it at full force, sending it back at the Saiyan who ducks. Kuzias' boot is burned off and his foot is badly burned. The Saiyan puts his arms out and closes his eyes to stop it, but it tears through his arms and blows his head off, and his body lands, dead and mutilated. The other Saiyan watches, and runs, back to the direction of the village. The Black Fur Saiyan jumps, and lands in front of him, and smashes him in the face, and sends him flying through the trees, tearing down multiple trees.

Kuzias runs to the saiyan to stop him, but the Saiyan palm-punches his chin, hits him specifically in his chest, and chops his forehead. Kuzias falls on the ground unconcious. Kuzoh gets up achingly, fire everywhere, and bodies laying around, and looks at the black fur. Kuzoh begins to attack, but is too weak, and falls again. The Black Fur sends another bomb at the weak, unguarded Kuzoh, to finish him. But as it bullets to him, SMACK. Another Saiyan man jumps in front of Kuzoh and throws him aside before it hits both of them.

The man is Kuzumos, Kuzoh's father.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuzoh is thrown into the bushes, where he looks up; Kuzumos!

"Dad! What are you doing here?!" asks Kuzoh panically.

"You think I'd let you lead the tribe the first time without me watching? The Black Furs are beyond your level of power. I will help you with this one. But, taking them all down...that is another story..-"

The Black Fur immediately strikes Kuzumos in the back with his elbow, but Kuzumos sensed it, and reached back to grab his arm, and flip him 180 degrees over him and smash him on the ground in front of Kuzoh! The Saiyan gets up and throws punches but Kuzumos blocks, pushes him back, tanks him in the chin, and blows him off the cliff. The Saiyan hangs on however. Kuzoh watches in amazement at his dad's superior skill.

"Y-you think you'll take down the Black Furs, brownies? You have another think comin'! They'll take your brown tailed asses down, mofos! They will! A- AHH!" the Saiyan's ledge his arm is hanging on breaks, and he falls down into the deep, heat-waved canyon, and disappears. Kuzumos starts walking back.

"Father! Why are you going so soon!? That was amazing!" yells Kuzoh.

"Silence yourself. We do not need to let them know we were here. Dispose of the bodies. They will still find them but we will postpone them. Let's return up the hill to the village. We need more water from the waterhole." says Kuzumos, as him and his son trek to their hut.

Kuzoh undresses and dresses in formal tribal clothing, ridding of his torn cannibal clothing. He pats his chest, and powers up. "I feel amazing! ... IZAA! I forgot about her..."

Kuzumos looks up at his son from his desk, where he carves sculptures of Saiyans.

Izaa, dressed in her long blue dress, walks up the hill from the Tuffle city's gates enthusiastically, and walks up the trail to the empty dirt spot around Kuzoh's village, where the path to the waterhole and the village intersect. She carries a basket holding food and a note for Kuzoh. She stops as she hears noises. She keeps walking, looking around, seeing the mountains in the distance across the far, abandon heat desert (where there is little survival chance but for animals) and the Tuffle city looking small behind her. She stops.

"There's the girl..the one who is in "loves" with the son of the Kuzumos Village ahead. She must be bringing that basket of food to him.." says a black fur Saiyan looking out of a wooden shack with another one, with a sort of binoculars. He watches her. "...Now."

The trail ground Izaa treks on falls! Dust goes everywhere, as a sink hole caves in. Izaa is immediately covered in ropes and a net, and dragged out of the hole. She yells as she tries to get out. A Black Fur pulls the gray dusty net, and pulls it over the cliffside onto a rock ledge into the hot desert canyon. They calm her down and hold her.

"What's wrong, tuffle woman? Heheh. What you got here eh?" says a Saiyan with long spiky hair looking in her basket, and taking the fruit out and throwing it to his other comrades who take juicy bites from it. He reads the white note inside.

"''Hi Kuzoh, my love. I know I am Tuffle and you are Saiyan but we can be together, we can make it work. I love you for saving me everyday and want to be with you again, my sweetheart. Thank you and I got you some fine fruits and food, and a canister of health water that can make you stronger! I know how you Saiyans are. The water is a very delicate fine dipping from a lake around the eastern-most Tuffle city, but it is rare and costs much. I don't need it so I got some for you. Thank you again and wish to see you. Love Izaa."''

"Aww. Now we will kidnap you and kill you if needed. That will intimidate the brownies." says the Saiyan. Izaa screams as he fires a blast at her that knocks her out. He ties the net and throws it to his other Saiyans, and they tear out an old wooden door in the cliff, and walk in a dark tunnel, and close it.

Kuzoh walks out of his village and looks over the cliff. He stares at the Tuffle city in the distance, and feels enlightenment. "Before I see Izaa, I must take down all the Black Furs...it shall be good." Kuzoh treks around the village, and has random conversations with the Saiyans. He helps teach some of the children some martial arts. He likes teaching.

Kuzoh walks in his father's hut. "I want to be a teacher! Of fighting." yells Kuzoh to his father, who meditates. Kuzumos looks at Kuzoh.

"Teacher? Perhaps once you learn a bit more, you will be qualified. As for non-fighting, I always wanted to make an education system for Saiyans. I wanted to bond both races together somehow, and have us enlightened with logic and intelligence. But it failed as always, but I do not give up. I will most likely never succeed, but at least I tried. You can open a school later, son." says Kuzumos, returning. Kuzoh passes it off, and walks out, and looks at the hot, drenching sun, scanning the area of signs of his beloved blue dressed, short, black puffy haired girlfriend. He sees nothing but dust blowing across a deserty trail.

Kuzoh walks down the trail and stops at the fence separating Tuffle property from the Saiyan Reservation. He barely sees footprints of hers, which are now covered in blowing sand from the dunes. Kuzoh scans them, knowing they are from her sandals.

"..These footprints are only maybe 20 minutes old..maybe 30.." says Kuzoh to himself. Kuzoh treks back and asks Saiyans if they had seen Izaa. None of them have a clue. Kuzoh walks up and down the trail for half an hour, scanning every footprint. He walks up to the hill where Izaa was, earlier, sent down into a trap. He taps it with his foot, noticing it felt..like wood. He wipes the sand out of the way, and sees wood. Kuzoh investigates further, and looks around the entire small hill...he sees the wooden door entrance.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuzoh knocks on the dusty circular wooden door in the cliff, the size of a manhole cover on a road. He sees multiple footprints around the area, implying there was an ambush. Kuzoh then realizes, Izaa, made have been ambushed. Kuzoh investigates their footprints, and remembers the bottom of the boot of a Black Fur he threw off the cliff earlier. They match. Kuzoh grabs the wooden door, and yanks hard, pulling it off and throws it to the ground. Dust floats out, and all he sees is darkness. Kuzoh looks towards his village.

"This..is interesting..but I bet Izaa is in there...I must go!" Kuzoh thinks to himself, before realizing he shouldn't go alone. He runs back to his father's hut and asks him for guidance. Kuzumos follows Kuzoh and investigates the black hole in the cliff, and door, with his warrior eyes.

"This is Black Fur. It is written all over it." The wooden door has black markings saying 'BLACK FUR' all over it. "I will go with you. It may be very dangerous. I did something like this before and lost an uncle. Let's go." says Kuzumos, entering the black hole of doom. Kuzoh follows, frettingly.

The cave they enter is dark, and gloomy, and silent. When they speak, there are echos. SLAM! The hole is blocked off with a giant boulder.. It is pitch black, and Kuzoh and Kuzumos walk slowly, on their tiptoes, in the darkness, before Kuzoh suddenly almost falls down a huge drop off, but Kuzumos grabs him and saves him.

"Thanks dad." says Kuzoh.

"We must find a light source..I can't even see you that well." replies Kuzumos. "I can sense the cave trembles below."

"Why can't we just use ki?" says Kuzoh, as he forms a ball of energy in his palm, illuminating the cave, which has jagged sparkling rocks hanging from above, and a huge drop off in front of them, with a small hill up to where the entrance was. The drop off has a cliff wall in front of it.

"Oh..I forgot about ki. I guess I am not used to fighting that much these days. I am mentally rusty.. That drop off, look at the white skid marks going down..there are no stairs, and I can't see the bottom. The Black Furs are skilled in wall skidding, climbing, and other dirty types of ninjutsu for their little skeeving ways.. We must move." says Kuzumos, as he forms a golden orb in his hand as well.

Kuzoh jumps and grabs the rocky wall, but slips and falls endlessly into the darkness. "AHHHHhhhhhh!.."

"Kuzoh!" yells Kuzumos, as he jumps into the dark pit to save his son. Kuzumos falls at least 1,000 feet, as he looks at the white skids keep following him down. He sees nothing but darkness, and he stopped hearing his son's cries. Kuzumos, with a bit of fear, closes his eyes and prepares to hit the ground at any moment. Kuzumos smashes into the ground, making a small crater with his large legs. He searches for his son, but walks forward, to see a huge, spectacular cave. He sees Kuzoh looking off a cliff edge into a trench that goes through the middle of the cave.

"Son, don't go near those edges. It is dangerous. You don't know what's down there."

"Yeah. Dad..I think Izaa was kidnapped. I searched the footprints. She was dragged down here." says Kuzoh.

".. We must find that girl. If she is lost, the tuffles will pin it on us, and..that would end up badly. That, and I want my son to be happy. We must move, quickly. They are certainly watching us." Kuzumos walks ahead, spotting a thin wood board bridge. "It is too far to jump..neither me or you can walk across it. But, we must try. Son, you go first. You're much lighter. Heh, being big and muscular is not all it is cracked up to be."

Kuzoh begins slowly stepping across the board, which wiggles. He is walking right over the dark abyss..Kuzoh shivers, as he jumps to the end, but slips on the rock! Kuzoh almost falls into the abyss, but Kuzumos, who jumped over the abyss, grabs his arm and pulls him right up instantly.


End file.
